


Sechs mal sechs

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, American Civil War, Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Sechs six-word-stories über kleine Momente aus Chris' Leben.





	Sechs mal sechs

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, heute was zu schreiben, aber dann bin ich auf die Form der six-word-stories gestoßen. Sie erschien mir als noch größere Herausforderung als Drabbles oder Elfchen. Und voilà, ich habe mich daran versucht :) Hoffe, euch gefällt das Ergebnis. (Bei der ersten Szene habe ich diesmal auf Cajun-Französisch verzichtet^^)

**Kindheit**  
„Welche Geschichte heute?“   
„Über Akadien, Großvater.“ 

**Vor dem Kampf**  
„Gegen die Yankees?“  
„Ich gehe auch.“

**Abschied**   
„Ich? Nein. Ich will frei sein.“ 

**Alltag**   
„Na gut, solange Sie es bezahlen.“ 

**Kontakt**   
„Wir denken, wir können Ihnen vertrauen.“ 

**Ankommen**   
„Damals im Dorf …“   
„Lange her, Vin.“


End file.
